Kurameta i la seva caputxa vermella
by twinipuu
Summary: Historieta vasada en el conte de la caputxeta vermella XD. ONESHOT


**Els personatges de la serie **_**yu yu hakusho**_** corresponen a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Fic teatral. Vasat en el conte de la caputxeta vermella.**

**Espero que hos agradi.**

**En Kurameta i la seva Caputxa vermella**

Hi havia una vegada, en un lloc molt i molt llunyà…bé, de fet era a les afores de Barcelona, pero per als marcians, és molt i molt lluny! Doncs això, allà hi havia un…nen? Bé, un nen, ho era, però les obsessions de la seva mare per tenir una nena, el van convertir en una nena o… en una barreja de les dues coses, no ens hem pas parat a aixecar-li les faldillas i comprovar-ho… Tot i que hi havia algú que ja s'havia dedicat a aixecar-li unes quantes vegades…Però això ja ho veurem més endavant!

Aquell dia, la mare d'en Kuramenta, se n'anava de viatje a un lloc molt llunyà per unes qüestions que no sabem…qui sap, potser un amant o per la feina o…vés a saber! Doncs aquell dia, li va dir al seu estimat fillet o filleta:

Ai petitonet meu! Has mirat que tinguis neta la faldilleta?

Si, mama. Però per què l'he de tenir neta?

Perque has d'anar a veure la iaieta que està malalteta, hi hauràs d'anar solet que jo me'n aig d'anar a l'aeroport.

Si mami.... ****

I sobre tot vés amb compte amb el Llop, que l'última vegada ja et va aixecar les faldilles per saber si portaves calces...

Si mama, però jo no porto calcetes, poto calçotets.

Si fill, però aquell dia duies unes calcetes molt mones de maduixetes.

Ah...de devo?

Si, i recorda portar-li a la teva àvia les pastilles, que ja saps que quan va per la segona ampolla d'anís no s'enrrecorda ni de tancar amb clau.

Doncs així ho va fer, en Kurameta va marxar de casa seva per anar a Ca la seva àvia Botan.

- Caminant tot-sol-per-la-ciutat .....- (*1) - Cantava el nostre petit protagonista

En Kurameta portava una hermosa faldilleta prisada a quadres blancs i vermells, amb una camisa de 8 botons blanca, amb un llacet vermell al coll, i una preciooooosa caputxa vermella ( o sigui, tot a l'estil "Special K") ( Cortesia de Mom's Company)

.......topant amb cares que no conec, escoltant tot sol la veu del vent...... – seguia cantant la nostre princeseta....HE!! un moment, princeseta no.... que era? Asi!! Seguia cantant el petit Kurameta.

Hooola maqueee!! – En Karasu(*2) llop mal parit- com ho portes, nena?

Apa!! aquesta cara si la conec – deia en Kurameta fent referència ala canço de més amunt.

De quin color són les teves calcetes avui?

Vaig a portar les pastilles a la iaia ^o^

Però que...? jo no te preguntat...bagh! deixeu correr...millor ho miro jo mateix, que et sembla? – Cara pervertida de'n Karasu llop dolent.

Ahhhh!!! – en Kurameta crida teatralment, aixecant els braços i fent voltes sobre si mateix, fent així que la seva faldilleta no pares de fer voltes. – Ho has vist??

El que? – preguntà el llop amb cara interrogativa

Avui no porto CAL-CE-TES. -o-

Whaaaat?? – (pensa): Avui és el meu dia, juas juas juas juas!!!

Nop! Avui porto (tatatachàntachàààn) CALÇOTETS DE NEN GRAN!! – imatge d'en Kurameta amb la bandera japonesa onejant al vent darrere seu.

...... – En Karasu llop dolent no pensa ni diu res, se li ha caigut el m´n a sobre.

Que et sembla? ^o^

Però.....si portes faldilla!!- El llop no sap que passa

És que tinc arrels escoseces Ù_Ú

Jo**r! Vaya quin crio, Bueno, és igual, el que siguis!....Millor si ets un nen, amí m'agrada tot!

Ah! Però jo ara m'en vaig cap a Ca la iaia, abans de que li agafi un coma etílic. Si vols, per allà hi ha una drecera – Assenyala cap a la dreta – Apa! Ens veiem! – I amb la seva caputxa voleiant al vent, se'n va feliç-ment saltant com Heidi pel camí llarg, cap a Ca l'avia, i cantant la seva gran cançó.

I ara jo que faig? – pensa en veu alta en Karasu llop dolent – Vaya quin crio... beh, de crio res, que ja deu tenir 15 anys!!......A POR EEEEEEL!!!!!

I en Karasu llop dolent va anar corrents cap a la casa de la iaia Botan pel camí que li havia indicat el petit kurameta.

Quan en Karasu va arrivar a Ca' la iaia Botan, va picar el timbre

DING_DONG – va fer el timbre

.....ningú va contestar, i després va recordar que la vella i xoxa iaia Botan estava tant borratxa d'anís que no se'n recordava ni de tancar la porta en clau ( paraules de la mama de'n Kurameta k no se sap perque el llop ho sap). Així que en Karasu, aprofitant que es el llop dolent, malvat i malparit va entrar a la casa.

IAIA NO OPOSI RESISTÉNCIA, O .....

Hola noi! Com estem? I la mama? Que està bé la família? – Va dir la iaia Botan somrrient dolça-ment

O.O Que? Acas coneix a ma mare?

Nop! Simple cortesia....Una miqueta d'Anís? – Pregunta oferint-li una ampolla d'Anís del Mono (marca registrada)

Mm....Anís no....peró no li negare una miqueta de Rom Pujol (marca registrada)

I aixi ho van fer, l'àvia i el llop es van posar a beure com condemnats, fins que l'àvia caigué a terra de la trompa que portava a sobre (ojo: no vol dir que allà hi hagués un elefant)

I ara que faig jo amb la iaia? – Deia en Karasu llop dolent

mirant a banda i banda de l'habitació – La guardaré dins d'aquest armari i així no m'estorbarà quan vingui en Kurameta. I potser si li trec la roba a la vella i me la poso amí, que segur que m'escau més, tindre més possibilitats d'enganyar a en Kurameta.

Dit i fet, en Karasu llop dolent es va posar la roba de l'àvia Botan i la va tancar a l'armari.

Minuts més tard....

- MOLTES GRÀCIEES A TOOOOTS_AMICS!! - En Kurameta aribà a Ca' la seva iaia, picar a la porta i la obrir.- Iaietaaa, que dorms??

- No dormo, nena passa, passa – digué en Karasu llop dolent fent la veu de la iaia.

En Kurameta es trobà la seva iaia al llit.

Iaiooooooonaaaaaaa, ta vinc a portaaaaar les pastilleeeeeeeteeeees!!!! ^o^

Nena, vull dir, nen, ja no ets petit per parlar així que ja tens 15 anys – Digué el llop/iaia.

Iaia, jo ja no tinc 15 anys, que ja sóc un nen gran, en tinc (tatatachantachààààn) 17.

Whaaaaaaaat?? 17???? – En Karasu llop dolent no cap en sí mateix de la sorpresa.

Sííííí!!....-de sobte es posa a ensumar l'habitació- niff, niff, iaieta fas olor a Rom Pujol(marca registrada), i tu només beus anissete

Ets una mica aturadetaaaa, aix, dic...aturadeeet –Digué en Karasu llop dolent aixecant-se del llit i apropant-se a en Kurameta – Que no veus que no sóc la teva iaia??

Oooooh, el llop malparit!!! – Digué en Kurameta una mica espantat.

Siiiiiiiii – en un moviment ràpid inmovilitza a en Kurameta i li aixeca la faldilleta.

(deixa de vanda el teatre, ja que vau que aixó va enseriu. S'espanta) – Aaaaagh, ajudeu-meee, auxiliiiii, NO EM TOQUIS LLOP DOLENT, MALVAT I MALPARIT, o traure el fuet(*3)

Apa, ja era horaaa!! – Digué en Karasu llop dolent rient maleficament.

E-e-era boma – Arrepentint-se del que ha dit, i rient nerviosament- jejeje......AUXIIIIIILIIIIII!!!!!

I en aquell moment s'obre la porta de cop.

- PAM!! – Va fer la porta amb mala llet.

En Kurameta mira cap a la porta, però no hi veu ningú, fins que desideix baixar la mirada, que llavors veu a un ésser de cabells negres, molt baixet que duia un...un...un llança flames? Si, aixó era.

Ei tu!! – Va dir l'home misterios assenyalant a en karasu llop dolent.

Ostrees, però si és el caça recompences/yakuza(*4) Hiei.- digué en Karasu mirant cap a la porta.

On és? – Preguntà en Hiei.

On és el que? – Preguntà amb cara interrogativa en Karasu llop dolent.

La pasta! – Digué en Hiei amb cara de mala ostia.

Mira a la cuina de la vella, segur que allà hi ha espaguetti, macarrons....

Aquesta pasta NO!! – Va dir en Hiei encara més enfadat.

SILENCI.....

Els diners, on són els meus diners?? – Va dir en Hiei perdent la paciéncia.

Però si hem vas donar 24h, i només n'han passat 22. – Va dir en Karasu llop dolent una mica preocupat.

És que si deixo que passin les 24h, en el banc em cobren comisions.-Digué en Hiei en posat pensatiu.

Aaaps...esclar, però...jo ara no els tinc aqui

A no? I que tens a la butxaca, he? _ Digué en Hiei assenyalant la butxaca d'en Karasu llop dolent.

No te'ls puc donar aquets, que són pel bus.

Me la sua, haber-te comprat un "bono_bus"-Va dir en Hiei, apuntant a en Karasu llop dolent amb el llença flames.

En Karasu llop Dolent s'acosta a en Hiei per a fer tractes, peró aquest no en vol saber res i el sucarrima.

En Hiei treu de la butxaca del cos inert d'en Karasu llop dolent els diners que aquest li devia, i a part una mica de propina. Tot seguit es queda "flipant" del que veu: un nen vestit de nena (impresionant, se n'ha adonat de que era un nen, encara que ja tingues 17 anys, en aquest es queda vivint amb la mama fins als 45) amb una corda lligada a la cintura, i aquesta penjada al sostre.

- Hola! – Li va dir en Kurameta a en Hiei, mentre el saludava amb la mà.

¿? – Hiei

M'ajudes a baixar? ^o^

No tinc temps....que hem cobren comisions. – Digué en Hiei tot vermell al veure que en Kurameta no portava calcetes, o calçotets, o el que fos que hauria de dur el nen vestit de nena; que ja sabem el perque s'ha donat compte de que era un nen i no una nena.

Quants diners et devia? –Va preguntar en Kurameta mentre k intentava deslligar-se, peró al moure's feia que no pares de donar voltes(recordem que està lligat al sostre mitjantçant una corda)

200.000yens – Va dir en Hiei encara més vermell que avans.

Pos...... jo te'n dono 20.050 – Deia en Kurameta mentre rebuscava entre les seves butxaques – un "bono_bus" i.... un CHUPA CHUPS (marca registrada).

Ok! Tens 24h – Va dir en Hiei, més tranquil.

Si hem deslligues te'ls dono en deu minuts – va dir en Kurameta intentant deixar de fer voltes en l'aire.

24h menys 10 minuts.... llavors me'ls donaràs amb una antelació de.... – Mirant al sostre i contant mentalment.

Una antelació de 23h i 50minuts – Digué en Kurameta ja una mica marejat.- +x+

Ok! – En Hiei s'acosta a en Kurameta i el deslliga, per conseqüent en Kurameta cau de cul a terra i s'hi fa mal.

Aux! Quin mal ...i kin mareig xox

Vinga, els diners. – Li digué en Hiei a en Kurameta posant-li la má perque li dongués els diners.

Tranqui tronco!... – En Kurameta s'agafa a la mà d'en Hiei, pensant que aquest el volia ajudar a aixecar-se – té dit 10minuts – mira el seu rellotge – i només n'han passat cinc.

Després de cinc minuts de silenci...

- Ja han passat els 10minuts, té, els 20.050 yens, el "bono_bus"

i el Chupa Chups (marca registrada).

- Vale, gràcies, un plaer fer tractes amb tu. Mira m'has caigut bé,

t'acompanyo a casa? – Digué en Hiei sortint per la porta.

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! – Respongué en Kurameta sortint darrere seu.

De camí cap a Ca en Kurameta....

En Hiei anava caminant normal, bé, normal lo que es diu normal no, ja que estàva tot varmell, perqué en Kurameta anva saltant com Heidi i se li aixecava la faldilleta ( recordem que no portava els calçotets de nen gran, ni els de nen petit, ni tant sols les calcetes).

Van arribar a la casa i en Kurameta entra tot feliç cap al menjador.

Que preferéixes, te o café? ^z^

Eeeeeh....... Te verd, ben carregat.....

Lalatra_lalatra... – Anava cantant en Kurameta mentre preparava el te.

En Kurameta fa seure en Hiei en una butaca d'estampat de floretes que hi ha al costat d'una tauleta rodona.

El te el vols en una tasseta rosa amb maduixes o en una de blanca amb pandes? ^o^ - Li va preguntar en Kurameta al seu salvador.

Eeeeheeem..... Aquesta pregunta va enserio? – Va preguntar en Hiei una mica incomode per la situació.

Siiiii!!!! ^o^ - Va respondre en Kurameta tot emocionat.

Doncs..... la de pandes. ¬ x ¬

Mentre que en Kurameta preparava el te, en Hiei anava pensant – Com pot ser que un gran yakuza com jo es vegi en una situació així? – però els seus pensaments van ser interromputs per en Kurameta que li estava passant el te en la tasseta de pandes.

Té el te, hahahahahaha XD

¿?....grà.....gràcies – En Hiei agafa la tasseta de les mans d'en Kurameta que li ha picat l'ullet i en Hiei cada cop es posa més vermell, tot i tenir una esgarrifança

On vius? Estudies o treballes? Saps cuinar? Sabies que les granotes salten? Com t'agrada més l'arrós? A quin costat del llit dorms? ^o^

Eeeh..... – En Hiei no sabia com respondre a les preguntes...ni tant sols se'n recordava de la primera.

En Hiei se sent observat per en Kurameta que observa cada un dels seus moviments, i aixó fa que en Hiei es posi cada cop més nervios, i el fa tornar del color dels pebrots.

- Et quedes a dormir? ^o^ - Va preguntar en Kurameta amb

cara de suplica.

D'aixó....jo es que.... – peró va veure que en Kurameta se'l

mirava am cara de xai degollat, i ni tant sols un gran yakuza

no es resisteix a akesta cara, no ala d'en Kurameta esclar.-

d'a...d'acord...

I així, en Kurameta, gràcies als seus ulls verds, a la seva profunda mirada, i sobretot, a la seva careta de xai degollat, en Hiei va caure a les seves grapes.

Mentrestant a Ca la iaia d'en Kurameta, la iaia Botan tot just acabava de despertar-se.

Eh!... On és la meva ampolla d'anís? Per que està tot a les fosques? Ui... crec que m'estic clavant alguna cosa a l'esquena....EEEI! QUE HEM POT OBRIR ALGÚ? – Es treu alló que s'estava clavant a l'esquena – Les meves pastilles... – S'en pren una – Agh.... – Es torna a adormir a dins l'armari.

A Ca en Kurameta...Sona el teléfon.

Piripiripiripi Piripiripiripi !!!! – feia el teléfon.

Digui? – Preguntà en Kurameta quan va tenir el teléfon a l'orella.

Hola petitonet meeeeu ^o^ -Beu de super mami.

Hola mami!! ^o^ - Digué en Kurameta mol ilusionat de saber que la seva mare no havia sigut atropellada pel tren.

Com ha anat pel bosc? Li has donat les pastilles a la iaia?

AI LA IAIA !!! – Cridà en Kurameta exageradament mentre que es donava un cop al cap amb la seva mà lliure.

(*1)En Kurameta pel camí cap a Ca la seva iaia, va cantant l'opening de la serie.

(*2) En Karasu és el nom d'en "Corb" amb castella, aquell que lluita amb en Kurama i que és de l'equip d'en Toguro.

(*3) Amb lo de " No hem toquis o traure el fuet",és una coña que vam fer, ja que a la serie en Kurama fa servir el "fuet rosat".

(*4) Un Yakuza és un membre de la mafia japonesa.

**I apartir d'aquí....el final el decidiu vosaltres tal com us agradi més... digueu-nos quin és el vostre final als reviews ^o^**

**!!:****I** **recordeu... aneu en compte pel bosc... o en Karasu us pot atacar!**


End file.
